Festival? No, It's Nightmare
by atsuki aichann
Summary: SMA Shiroi hanyalah sekolah biasa, tapi kelas 2-A bukanlah kelas yang biasa. /"Bukankah kepala sekolah itu seorang fujoshi?"/. Sebuah fic crossover dari beberapa anime sport seperti Kuroko no Basket, Haikyuu, Free, Yowamushi Pedal, dan Diamond no Ace


**Tittle : Festival? No, It's Nightmare**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Free! (c) Kōji Ōji**

**Haikyuu! (c) Haruichi Furudate**

**Yowamushi Pedal (c) Wataru Watanabe**

**Diamond no Ace (c) Yuji Terajima**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, AU, terlalu bertele-tele dikarenakan banyaknya karakter yang digunakan, gak ngerti ada humor ato gak  
**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang lelaki berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh di lorong yang sepi. Rambut hitamnya bergerak mengiringi lajunya berlari. Wajahnya yang cemas terbingkai dengan kacamata yang sedari hampir jatuh.

Bunyi pintu dibuka dengan keras membuat keributan yang ada lenyap. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap pria berambut hitam yang sedang mengumpulkan napasnya kembali.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu. "Ketua, ada apa?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil ketua itu menutup pintu kelas, berdeham sekali, dan berdiri di depan kelas menghadap teman-temannya. "Aku baru saja mendapat kabar kalau sekolah kita akan membuat festival."

Ucapannya itu disambut beragam sorak sorai dan tawa.

"Tapi kepala sekolah memerintahkan kita untuk membuat maid cafe." Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

Segala kericuhan terhenti. Wajah setiap pemuda yang ada di sana memucat sempurna. Bayangan festival sekolah yang menyenangkan telah lenyap digantikan dengan festival yang menyeramkan.

"Tapi Hyuuga." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau yakin dengan itu? Bukankah kita bisa menolaknya?"

Hyuuga menggeleng pelan. "Kau tahu bagaimana kepala sekolah kita."

"Aku menolak tegas!" Seorang pemuda brunette berteriak keras. "Kita ini laki-laki!"

Pemuda berambut kelabu menggebrak mejanya. "Apa kepala sekolah itu sudah gila?!"

"Sa-Sawamura-kun, Haizaki-kun, tenang sedikit." Pemuda brunette lainnya mencoba menenangkan Haizaki dan Sawamura dengan badan bergetar.

"Kalian membuat Furi takut." Ucap Izuki pada dua orang yang sedang menatap tajam ketua mereka.

"Maid cafe bukan ide buruk." Nagisa berucap senang. "Aku juga setuju dengan Nagisa." Sambung Takao dengan cengiran lebar

"Oi Nagisa, apa kau sudah gila?! Kau mau menggunakan rok yang terlalu mengekspos dan apron berenda?!" teriak Sawamura lagi sambil mengguncang bahu Nagisa dramatis.

"Haruka, ucapkan sesuatu!" tunjuk Haizaki pada seorang pemuda beriris biru yang sedari tadi menatap jendela.

"Kurasa kepala sekolah memiliki alasan khusus." Jawab Haruka sekenanya.

Kembali kelas itu dilanda keheningan. Sawamura menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Nagisa dan Takao tertawa geli, Furihata memucat, Izuki dan Himuro tampak depresi.

"Bukankah kepala sekolah itu seorang fujoshi?" seorang pemuda berambut pink memecah keheningan mencekam di kelas itu.

Pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang sebagai pernyataan itu membuat semua murid yang ada di sana meratapi nasib mereka.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Haruichi-kun...? Bukankah fujoshi itu..." pemuda berkacamata bulat bernama Onoda menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Bunyi kotak pensil besi terjatuh terdengar. Beberapa pasang mata segera menatap sang pelaku penjatuhan yang kini memucat.

"Fujoshi...?" Yamaguchi berbisik pelan dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Perempuan yang menggilai yaoi." Jelas sesosok berambut biru langit tenang.

Terlihat pemuda bermata kucing segera merapatkan diri kepada Hinata. "Shouyou..."

"Tenang saja Kenma-san." Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar, tak sadar jika tangannya juga bergetar.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa masalah kelas itu dengan para fujoshi? Yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa muridnya uke semua?

Ehem, lupakan saja kalimat yang terakhir.

SMA Shiroi, sekolah yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo. Sekolah biasa saja dengan kepala sekolah tak biasa.

Siapa kepala sekolah mereka? Aida Riko jawabannya.

Seluruh sekolah tahu kalau wanita sadis berjabatan kepala sekolah itu adalah fujoshi akut. Dan kelas 2-A adalah sasaran empuk bagi kepsek nista itu.

Dengan bantuan wakil kepala sekolah—Momoi Satsuki—, sekolah itu secara ajaib berhasil menarik masuk beberapa atlet hebat di beberapa bidang.

Dan kesempatan emas itu tidak akan disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Riko. Wanita itu segera mengumpulkan para pemuda tak bersalah itu di satu kelas, menjadikan mereka bahan fangirling, dan menistakan mereka.

Jadilah Momoi dan Riko dikenal sebagai duo fujoshi sadis dari SMA Shiroi.

Para pemuda kelas 2-A itu juga sempat jadi sasaran kaum hawa seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah mereka memang tergolong tampan. Tapi di mata para fujoshi, mereka tak lebih dari sekumpulan uke single yang menunggu untuk dijemput sang seme.

.

.

.

"Jadi, yang akan menjadi waiter adalah Haruka, Nagisa, Onoda, Kuroko, dan Yamaguchi." Jelas Hyuuga di depan kelas

Onoda dan Yamaguchi memasang wajah seperti hendak dipanggil malaikat kematian. Nagisa bersorak senang sementara Kuroko dan Haruka tampak tak peduli.

"Furi, kau akan menjadi kasir."

Yang disebut tak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"Penyambut tamu kita adalah Hinata dan Haruichi."

"Tunggu, aku menolak ini! Bukankah menjadi penyambut tamu sama dengan pajangan di depan kelas?!" Hinata menolak keras. "Haruichi, kau juga tidak setuju kan?" lanjutnya sambil menyeggol teman senasibnya.

"Kupikir ketua memiliki alasan sendiri." Ucap Haruichi kalem.

"Kau benar Haruichi. Aku memilih kalian karena kalian memiliki tubuh paling pendek di antara kita." Jelas Hyuuga sambil menatap keduanya dari atas ke bawah.

"Hanya gara gara itu?!" protes Hinata tak terima. Pembagian peran yang didasari dengan tinggi itu jelas tidak menguntungkannya.

"Sudahlah Hinata-kun, penyambut tamu memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk pergi ke stan lain." ucap Haruichi sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Mendengar itu, Hinata terdiam dan mengangguk patuh pada Haruichi.

"Yang memasak adalah Nitori, Izuki, Kenma, dan Haizaki."

Haizaki menghela napas kasar. "Untung saja aku kebagian di dapur, aku tidak perlu menggunakan pakaian konyol itu."

Hyuuga menepuk pundak Haizaki dengan tatapan prihatin. "Sayang sekali Haizaki, _seluruh_ siswa kelas ini harus menggunakan seragam maid."

Kemudian jeritan pilu Haizaki Shougo menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Takao, Himuro, Sawamura, kalian akan mempromosikan kelas ini bersama denganku." jelas Hyuuga pada sisa anak buahnya.

"Mempromosikan? Aku harus jalan jalan dengan pakaian itu?!" Sawamura menjerit histeris akan keputusan ketuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sawamura-kun, kuyakin kau akan tampak manis nanti." Ucap Himuro berusaha menenangkan pemuda brunette yang sedang frustasi.

"Tenang saja Ei-chan, kita akan berkeliling bersama!" Takao melemparkan cengiran lebar yang tak membuat hati sang pitcher tenang.

"Oi Sawamura, kau pikir aku juga mau menjadi bagian promosi?" geram Hyuuga kesal.

"Ano..." Kuroko mengangkat tangannya. "Yang menyusun ini bukan ketua?"

Kedua tangan Hyuuga terangkat dan menutup wajahnya. Dengan gerakan dramatis ia menghadap belakang dan membuat suara isakan. "Yang menyusun ini Momoi-sensei."

Mendengar nama yang begitu keramat, jiwa para murid tak berdosa itu melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Momoi?"

"Tenang saja Riko-san, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Mereka sudah menyetujui undangannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana dengan seragam maid?"

"Aku sudah meminta Alex-san untuk membuat seragam mereka sesuai dengan selera kita."

"Bagus. CCTV? Penyadap suara?"

"Masako-san sudah membelinya, kita tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memasangnya."

Momoi dan Riko saling bertatapan dalam diam, sesaat kemudian, suara tawa yang dapat membuat seseorang merinding terdengar dari ruang kepala sekolah SMA Shiori.

Sepertinya festival sekolah itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk untuk kelas 2-A sekaligus surga untuk para fujoshi

* * *

**Hai ketemu lagi sama saya **

**Aduh saya maso banget ya gak kapok-kapok bikin fic multichap *nangis***

**Udah gitu pake crossover segala lagi :')**

**Semenya belum pada muncul, mereka bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya**

**Kenapa saya milih Shiroi untuk nama sekolah para uke? soalnya Shiro itu artinya putih, polos, kayak hati semua uke /jder**

**Dari sekian banyak karakter, saya udah milih 10 pairing yang bakal jadi main pairing. banyak banget ya? emang, saya maso :')**

**Saya mohon review-nya tentang chap 1 ini, apakah bagus untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak, itu terserah pada readers-san**

**Oh iya, tolong dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan di chap ini, saya males banget buat baca ulang seriusan www**

**Sign,**

**Atsuki Aichann**


End file.
